This disclosure relates generally to initiating purchase transaction through personal communication networks such as social media networks and payment transactions through a peer-to-peer payment platform and, more particularly, to computer systems and computer-based methods for facilitating purchase transactions using personal communication networks.
Various transaction platforms exist for sellers to sell products or services via the Internet. The transaction platforms usually exist as websites that consumers are required to navigate to and perform purchase transactions while on that website. The transaction platforms may include an integral method of payment or may also link the consumer to a preferred third party payment website to complete the payment portion of the transaction. Typically, such transaction platforms require sellers to be registered with the website that is displaying the goods or services being offered by the sellers and/or the third party payment website being used to facilitate payments by consumers of such goods or services being offered. Such registration processes are often lengthy and require approval after a time period that may last hours or days. Additionally, the payment websites typically require more information than is necessary for consumer verification purposes.